Friends from Across the Pond
by SnoopyGirl213
Summary: We all know how England is fairing in the Second War against You Know Who, but what about our foreign friends? Lee "River" Jordan interviews "Rose" from America over PotterWatch on the effort against Voldemort in America and how they're trying to help.


One cold March evening, witches and wizards all over the country tuned their radios into PotterWatch to hear the news for today. Last week, River had told them of a special guest that had been born abroad. "We need to know how our allies are doing in this war," he had said. "Tune in next time, if there is one, and we shall be interviewing a special guest."

"Hello all you supporters of our cause and welcome to our special episode of PotterWatch," came River's now familiar voice over the radio. "Today we're here with our special guest, Rose. We'll talk to rose in a moment, but for now the news that the Daily Prophet convieniently left out today..."

Several minutes later, after a moderately sized list of missing and dead people whether muggle or wizard, River got to their special guest. "And now for the interview of our special guest, Hello Rose."

"Hello River," said Rose. She sounded American.

River: "Rose comes from across the pond, now, tell us a little bit about you're life Rose."

Rose: "I'm an Auror for the Department of Magic in America, I work in Washington D.C. in the protection of the parks and monuments there."

River: "Why do monuments need all that protecting?"

Rose: "Some witches and wizards think it's funny to, say, give Abraham Lincoln's monument red hair and tattoos. And then there are those who want to destroy it."

River: "Who would want to destroy Lincoln's monument?"

Rose: "People who don't want the Muggles to have hope in them. The biggest group being the supporters of You-Know-Who."

River: "You mean to tell me that there's a support group for You-Know-Who over there?"

Rose: "Yes, quite a big one too, You-Know-Who hasn't been sighted in America since the First Time, but when rumors that he'd come back surfaced. His supporters went crazy trying to resurface the group."

River: "And so they try to attack the Lincoln monument every few weeks."

Rose: "I'm afraid I got the easy job in this war on my side River, if you want to say keeping the monuments safe is easy. Muggles flock to the museums, monuments and parks everyday and the supporters have been trained to blend in with them. I have to deal with picking them out of a crowd, all the while trying to uphold to the Statute of Secrecy."

River: "And I suppose they don't care if they hurt Muggles."

Rose: "No they don't, which is what makes it s hard. If they even feel the slightest bit threatened, out comes their wand and muggles who were simply 'there' are dead."

River: "What are the other types of jobs do you're side have to do in order to keep them in order."

Rose: "That implies we have it under control. I have a friend from Salem-"

River: "-For our listeners who don't know, Salem Institute of Magic is like the Hogwarts for America.-"

Rose: "...Yes, of course. Anyway, a friend I have from Salem is in Magical Transportation and Communication, where they work on who and what gets out of the country and how, has it a lot worse than me. He has to deal with witches and wizards from America who just show up in England trying to find the Death Eaters. Not only that, but they try to bring to the attention of You-Know-Who the apparent 'filth' of the muggles and the country, begging him to come and teach us a lesson."

River: "Because their sure he will come."

Rose"..."

Rose: "Yes, he will come. There is no doubt that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is planning on world domination. He will come to America, we tried our best to keep him from taking the English Ministry, but to no avail. We're all dreadfully sorry about that."

River: "Has their been any effort to help the Order of the Pheonix?"

Rose: "Certain undercover groups much like the Order here in England are trying to keep the supporters back beyond the law, and they have been doing their best to aid in the resistance against You Know Who."

River: "And just how do you know that?"

Rose: "Because I'm a part of one of them."

River: "Ah, so you see listeners, that's what she's doing here, helping us out against the Death Eaters."

Rose: "Yes, I can't say what our group is called or who came with me, but I can tell you that we're doing our best to help out in this war."

River: "Because we're all in this together."

Rose: "Yes."

River: "And that concludes this PotterWatch. Stay tuned until next time -if there is one-, the password will be 'Friends' in honor of the American and other foreign wizards that are putting aside their differences and grudges to help out in the struggle against You Know Who. This is River saying goodbye to you and our special guest Rose. Say goodbye Rose."

Rose: "Goodbye, keep each other safe."

River: "Charming, goodbye all."

Static...


End file.
